FWOB Wiki
Can Weegee beat a Girafe? Yes No What is the best girl in Doki Doki Literature Club Sayori (The girl next door, A girl who you can just hang with) Natsuki (Loli) Yuri (She has a Big Gaint B, Brain RESPECT WOMEN) Just Monika Introduction to Friends Without Benefits is a YouTube channel created on May 16, 2016. Created by Smashtuber Jacob "Alpharad" Rabon IV and personal friend Donald "dad_as_heck" Walker as a two-person Let's Play Channel, it has now grown to host others such as Cade "WEEGEE THE GOD" McKown, Major D. "MajorDDuncan" Duncan, Dillon "Deezus" Downing, and later Travis "Turvis" Roland, who left soon after joining. As of November 29, 2017, the channel currently has 95,907 subscribers, 9,701,746 views, and 715 videos What is a FWOB? Friends Without Benefits is a gaming channel started by Alpharad and Dad As Heck. Alpharad began this channel as a side project to his main channel, but in concept only. His good friend, Dad As Heck, joined FWOB to form the gaming duo, FWOB. The channel remained strong for months, but they grew tired of it and the channel came to an abrupt halt. It wasn't until late December of 2016 that FWOB returned, with the addition of Weegee, Deezus, and Major (the latter two were helping with the channel previously). However, the return of FWOB didn't only include three extra members, it included an office for the FWOB recordings. FWOB is able to deliver two videos a day, showing no signs of slowing down--indeed, a third time slot exclusively for Mario Party was added not long after Turvis joined. Simply put, Friends Without Benefits is everything that you want in a gaming channel. Fuck me daddies ;) I like long and thick dicks through my tiny vag. Important Notes Not only is FWOB objectively the best show on the internet, this fivesome takes pride in being "The only show on the internet!" "Bedroom? If you insist. I mean, you are pretty cute. He took my hand, I blush deeply. As we walk to the bedroom, I pull out my bad dick. "Wow, I thought you were a lady." Well, whatever works!! Narrator: It didn't work. "It's okay, my surgeon is the best." My surgeon did a good job on me, I was once a dog. Conveniently, he identifies as a dogkin. Wow, that's quite a surprise, you know what else is surprising? He had a 13 inch dog penis. It was red and everything, but like, as a joke. Anyways, I fucked it. My parents are really proud of him for that massive honk. They were also happy with my ability to take such a massive dog... to think I was gay before."﻿ According to Alpharad, Dillon has "fetal alcohol syndrome". Additionally, Alpharad stated that "Cade (Weegee) is a former Nazi". One of their most popular series is the 'Game Dev Tycoon' series, with Weegee, Major, and Deezus, which took a rapid turn to Nazi propaganda as a result of Weegee taking the reins (further fueling the belief that he is a Nazi). According to Cade in Episode 3 of Mario Party 10, Dillon said the n-word 3 times on the show. Cade then claimed to be "The least racist person on the face of the planet." They had an episode in which they left their quiet friend Major behind, so that the rest of the group could go to Chuck E Cheese. They show a total lack of care for Major, forgetting that he exists, and if you listen closely to Major's solitaire video, you can hear Major being locked in his room by the rest of FWOB. During the Walking Dead: Telltale Game series, Weegee seems to be excited, ecstatic even, to talk about high school shootings and belittle the audience (much to Deezus' dismay). On the very first episode of FWOB, "Super Mario 3D World: Welcome! - EPISODE 1 - Friends Without Benefits", Alpharad messes up and calls the channel "Friends With Benefits" instead of "Friends Without Benefits". What a fucking loser. The iconic "Postmates Saga" occurred approximately through episodes 28-30 of Sonic '06, where Alpharad and Dad order Burger King from Postmates (a food delivery service), but are utterly denied by the driver, Israel, since they couldn't find the Burger King and thus deemed it nonexistent. Alpharad proceeds to rant about it on Twitter, and to his good friend ESAM, where Alpha tells him that Israel not only ignored the Burger King that was right in front of him, but also called Alpharad the n-word with a HARD "r". Truly tragic. As of January 11, 2018, the most viewed videos on the channel are "VR Porn by PornHub - Friends Without Benefits" '' with 148,081 views, and ''"Spore: 600,000,000 Years - EPISODE 1 - Friends Without Benefits" with 107,703 views. Cade has and will always be able to beat up giraffes, don't argue. Also Bowser's dick is massive and has spikes at the end. Please don't look up Bowser porn. It's disgusting. The Fwob Game unofficially titled Fwob Party it is a Mario Party esc game but with fwobish qualities *slide whistle sound Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Maxresdefault (1).jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Mario Party Logo.png Download (1).jpg Course d animaux sauvages.png Abraham poorpotckes.jpg Monty.png Travis-0.jpg Major.jpg Dillon.jpeg Dad.jpg Photo-0.jpg Photo.jpg Category:Browse Category:Mario Party Pr